Klump's sick
by Soniccouples10
Summary: OK this is during the TV show


**OK Letting you know this is my very first time writing Donkey Kong Country! So Please have mercy! I OWN NOTHING NITENDO OWNS THE CHARACTER!**

It was a peaceful time in Kongo Bongo atleast to the head ape Donkey Kong's oppinion as he swung through the trees...that is until he heard shouting down below him. "Huh?" the future ruler mumbled as he slid down the vine landing on a branch two feet from the ground and spotted two - actually three- familiar figures two of them were arguing the third one was a foot away watching in worry.

DK reconized them the two aruing were Kremilngs ,one green with a general helmet army belt and boots,the other was orange with a pirates captin's hat,sword ,belt and boots also.

'Skurvy and Klump arguing? for what reason?' he thought jumping down from the branch not cathing the two arguing gators' attention but it caught the third figure ,a small young female monkey with blonde hair in a pony tail a pink hat and wearing a light green shirt with a daisy stamped on it her dark eyes looking at the brim with tears.

Dixie Kong ran over to the older taller mamal shouting "DK DK" crying as she threw herself into her friend's arms.

"What's wrong Dix? these two didn't hurt you did they" was the question who got a shake of the head as a reply. "You need to stop them before they start hurting eachother!" the monkey said a worried tone in her voice.

Donkey Kong looked at the two crocs they did look ready to punch eachother..well Klump did his hands were clenched into tite fists so DK did what he needed to do.

Letting his friend go he marched over to the two arguing reptiles and puched them away from eachother shouting really loudly Mars could hear him "ENOUGH!"

"Argh! stay out of this Donkey Kong!" Skurvy said pulling his sword out of it's hold and pointing it at the gorilla.

"This doesn't concern you Donkey Kong! " Klump said with a growl still glaring at the pirate Crocodile.

"It does if you make one of my friends cry Croc so keep that mouth shut right now!"

"Donkey Kong!" Dixie said from her spot a foot away she was glad Skurvy and Klump stopped arguing but she didn't like her future leader yelling at her croc friend.

Klump saluted much to the ape and Monkey's surprise and to the pirates anger. How could this land lubber just salute a mamal!? "How could you just salute this ape after he just shouted at you!?" the pirate captin shouted at the general.

"Before you two start shouting again" Dixie said before that could happening climbing onto the green kremling's shoulders as the general started coughing abit. He honestly hasn't been feeling good but he hid it..but yet his leader and adopted kid noticed Krusha and King tried to get him to rest...but noway is this general going to just lay around!.

"You OK there Klump?" Donkey Kong asked as the croc coughed again except harder. Skurvy walked over frowning til he stould infront of the younger reptile putting his hand to the other's forehead,it was warm.

"How long ye been sick brother of mine?" the pirate asked as the general just moved away from the hand feeling dizzy. "None of your business Skurvy" the sick reptile mumbled stumbled but managed to get Dixie off his shoulders before passing out causing the young monkey to yell in shock Donkey Kong ran over as Skurvy caught him before hitting the ground.

"That 'Cranky' can heal can't he?' the Pirate asked as he,with the help of DK, got his brother on his back to carry him to the ship he left near the funky ape's place at the harbor.

Both Ape and Monkey nodded as Donkey Kong went to go tell Cranky what happened and Dixie followed Skurvy who was taking Klump to his ship.

"Why ye be comin'?" the old Kremling asked with a frown as he looked at the female monkey running alil to keep up to him as they walked. "He's my friend I don't think he wants to be alone with you" Dixie said as she kept running to keep up with the reptiles,she wish the pirate would slow down at least.

But he couldn't slow down Skurvy had to get his younger brother to his ship because he was burning up! not good for being sick! quicking his pace he reached his ship in twelve minutes flat the young blonde on his tail in worry.

"You stay out of the room he'll be in I don't want none of those baboons griping because you got sick from Klump" Skurvy said as they got on deck of the ship and he headed to his Capton's cabin.

As the pirate enter the room he walked to a bed in the far corner next to a desk that looked cluttered on top. "OK Klump in bed you go" the orange kremling grunted setting the green one into the bed covering him and setting his helmet nearby where his brother could see it. "You're gonna get better brother and you get better you are gonna get a earful" Skurvy said pulling up a chair sitting by the bed,he might aswell keep the general company until that old ape Cranky came.


End file.
